Of Course I Came For You
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Maka gets attacked in the night and, after fighting back, is left for dead. Hitting a single button on her cell phone calls the only one who would know to come save her without a single spoken word, Soul. SoulMaka


**Here's another work from Chaos Soda's Romantic Theme Prompts at Quizilla. **

**I'm really enjoying these, they are so great for Soul and Maka! Yay!**

**Enjoy and review okay?**

_**Chaos Soda's Romantic Theme Prompts**_

**_Pairing:Soul and Maka_  
><strong>

**Of Course I Came For You (#4:You Came For Me)**

It was a dark evening as Maka headed toward her apartment, walking through the streets of Death City. She was heading home from the store because Soul simply had to have chicken strips for dinner.

"Gosh, it's so dark…." muttered Maka.

The creepy moon of Death City laughed above as Maka got a weird feeling. A hand suddenly grabbed one of her blond pigtails.

"Ah!" Maka whirled, accidentally pulling the ribbon and dropping the half of her hair from its pigtail as she slammed her offender to the side of the head.

The tall burly and creepy masked man shoved her into a wall, tearing the lower corner of her shirt. Maka slapped him as he pulled the ribbon from the second pigtail. The streets were mostly empty, screaming would do no aid. He threw her in an alleyway, but Maka kicked him back.

"Damn, get off of me!" yelled Maka, wishing she had Soul.

"Do what I say!"

"Hell no!" Maka tried to punch, but was caught and stabbed in the side with the man's knife.

The man kicked Maka down the alley, sending her rolling through glass and sharp objects. Glass shredded her skin and her clothes as she gave a sharp cry of miserable pain. When he approached, Maka sat up long enough to shove her offender away, causing him to curse. He drove the knife into her middle hard, making her give a harsh cry, and he retreated.

"Ah," groaned Maka, "-damn that bastard. I can't….get home like this."

Maka fought to stay awake just a little longer. She didn't even know where Soul's chicken was, but it wasn't like she could move very much. Maka dug out her phone and hit the one for her speed dial to Soul. Soul answered quickly, but Maka, lightheaded and worn, had already passed out.

"Maka?" Soul answered.

No answer; Soul's heart dropped hard.

"Maka!" Soul demanded her answer, since he knew he hadn't misread his caller I.D. and that Maka never called without staying on the line.

Soul's heart shattered as he hung up and got his shoes onto his feet. He located a flashlight and went charging out the door. Once onto the streets of Death City, he began following what he knew as Maka's route to the store. The streets were empty until he saw a tall, burly, and bloodied man near an alleyway. Soul didn't care until he reached the alley and found the chicken strips. Picking it up, Soul realized that nothing would've happened if he hadn't asked Maka for chicken strips.

Pained now, Soul looked down the alley and saw his precious Maka laying there. She wasn't terribly battered, but was still bleeding and had several shards of glass in her skin. The knife stuck out from her middle and her face managed to stay unwounded. Her clothes were torn and the sight made Soul scream.

"Maka!" Soul screamed, rushing to her.

Her phone lay under her hand with her finger on the one.

"Maka, wake up! Maka…..what the hell happened?"

"S…Soul?" Maka's green eyes opened as she whimpered, "You came for me."

"You idiot, of course I came for you! What happened?"

Maka explained in a choked voice of pain. It dawned on Soul that the man he saw…damn that bastard. Maka reached up and held Soul's shirt.

"You….came for me…."

Maka passed out and Soul rushed her to their apartment, where he set her on the kitchen counter. He removed the knife gently and was careful not to show her to himself as he lifted the shirt to bandage her two most critical wounds. He picked the glass out, bandaged every wound, cleaned the counter, and then pulled his shirt off of him. Her clothes were a mess, but he dared not change her clothes. Instead, he simply put his shirt on over her clothes. He pulled her into his bare chest and carried her to her room, where he laid her into her bed and covered her with her blankets. Just as he neared the door, she awoke.

"S…Soul….stay with me. Don't leave me…." Maka's green eyes looked up at him pleadingly, as they met his crimson eyes.

Soul walked back with something of a smile. He lifted her just enough to tuck himself onto her bed underneath her and her covers. Soul tucked her into his arms and held her to his chest with ultimate care as he lay back with her. Maka gave a contented sigh and rested with joy in her previously frightened heart.

"Of course I came for you Maka…..are you that dense?"

"Thank you Soul."

He held her tighter, but gently, as to not harm her.

"Sleep well, I'll be here."


End file.
